The Fires of Hell
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Coconut Code The tribe would split into two teams of five, with one castaway sitting out the challenge. Two castaways at a time, the teams would race out into a field to collect a series of poles with black and white colored coconuts. The poles would have to be arranged so that the white coconuts form a four digit number. One blindfolded team member would then have to use their sense of touch to unlock a multiple-dial combination lock using the four digit number. The first team to unlock their lock would win. Reward: A trip to a waterfall rock slide and a picnic lunch. Winner: '''Ben Kuhar, Gerard Taffe, Heather Jacobs, Kim Mills, Luke Towers, and Kenneth Goldburg '''Immunity Challenge: Square Peg, Round Hole The castaways would have to toss a grappling hook to retrieve two bags with a wooden peg in each bag. The first three castaways to retrieve their bags would move on to the final puzzle round. In the final round, the castaways would untie the bags and try to insert one of the uniquely shaped pegs into board, which would release another peg. That peg would fit into another hole, which releases another peg, and so on until the board was full. The first castaway to complete their puzzle would win. Winner: Kim Mills Story Night 21 The Hotei tribe returns after making Carter the first member of the jury. Kim says it is a relief that Carter is gone because he was targeting her throughout the game. Andrea hears this and snaps at Kim, saying Carter was a good kid and didn’t deserve to go. The two fight as everyone watches. Kim says he did it to himself after flipping post-swap despite her best efforts to be close with him. Andrea says that Kim was just being fake and Carter never believed her or even liked her. Before the fight can continue, Luke separates the women, saying ‘What’s done is done.’ Ally approaches Kim, warning her about Luke, saying that he is one of the better social players left and can win if he gets to the end. Kim, knowing that Ally was with J.T. before the merge, seemingly agrees but keeps an eye on the model. Day 22 The tribes converge for their first reward challenge as a new tribe. Jeff explains the challenge as the Survivors get ready. The light blue team consists of Ally, Walker, Andrea, Julie, and Carly. The light green team consists of Kim, Luke, Kenneth, Ben and Gerard, leaving Heather as the sit out. Jeff tells Heather that just because she’s not in the challenge, doesn’t mean she will not go on reward and asks Heather to select a team. Heather selects the light green team. During the challenge, Gerard carries most of the coconuts with Kim and Ben carrying the rest. He throws them down as they begin putting the numbers together. Carly, Walker, Ally and Andrea carry their fair share of coconuts as they approach the board. Ben and Gerard struggle putting the coconuts together, the light blue team gets through it with ease, revealing their number. They yell out their number to Carly as she begins to find the numbers on the wheel blindfolded. Kim steps in and helps put the coconuts together. As soon as she gets the numbers, Kim yells the numbers to Luke. Luke ferociously spins the wheel looking for the numbers. Julie and Luke get to their final number and Luke manages to lock in his final number a split second before Julie, winning his team reward. The six celebrate as the other five leave for camp. At the waterfall, the six winners set down their picnic and begin to eat. Luke jokes about a hidden immunity idol clue around the picnic area and Kim, joining in on the joke, looks through the salt and pepper shakers. After eating, Kim, Heather, and Kenneth go towards the waterfall rock slide as Luke, Ben and Gerard talk strategy. Luke says that Kim is still their biggest threat for immunity. Ben agrees but says that if Kim wins immunity, Julie will go since she is targeting Kenneth. The three agree and shake hands. At camp, Ally talks to the other four, telling them about Luke. She says that Luke was an underdog during the pre-merge and can easily win on those merits. She also brings up that he is socially capable and a strategic force and has the best shot of winning besides Kim. Carly, for once, agrees with Ally and is onboard with her plan. Andrea and Julie agree as well as Walker, who seemingly agrees, has a slight hesitation. Ally and Walker have a private conversation at the well. Ally asks if Walker will really vote Luke out and Walker says he will since he was loyal to her first. Ally feels a bit of relief, thinking Walker is still with her. The six winners return to camp. Carly pulls Kim to the side and tells her that the five people who lost the challenge want Luke out next. Carly tells Kim everything. Kim agrees to vote Luke out at their next Tribal. Kim approaches Ben and tells him that the majority of people want Luke gone. Ben asks if she thinks that’s the best plan. Kim tells Ben that she wants each vote to be what the majority of the tribe wants, so no one gets upset and to keep things calm. Ben relays the information to Luke. Luke gives off a scoff and says he wants Kim gone today. Ben tells him to try hard in the challenge to beat Kim because he’ll get votes if he doesn’t. Luke and Heather approach Walker and ask if he’s heard of the plan to vote Luke out. Walker tells them he has and is still deciding whether or not to vote with Ally or the alliance of six. Luke says that he has a better chance of winning with their alliance because they will have all the blood on their hands and the jury will be bitter towards them and not him. Walker states he will think about it. Day 23 Everyone but Luke, Kenneth, Ben, Heather and Gerard are awake so Kim takes this opportunity to gather everyone else to talk strategy. She says that whatever differences they had should be put on the backburner as they have a common threat: Luke. Andrea agrees and says that Luke will dominate if he stays. The six people shake hands as everyone else wakes up. Ben catches the others shake hands. Ben whispers everything he saw to Gerard as the tribe eats their breakfast of bananas. Ben notices that Gerard is about to say something so he tells him to keep his mouth shut. Against his will, Gerard does so. After breakfast, Ben tells the other three about Kim double dealing and asks if Heather and Kenneth would talk to Walker to see where he stands. The two agree. They meet Walker at the beach and tell him they know about Kim making the plan to vote Luke out that morning. Walker admits to it and says he agreed to do it but still wants to stay loyal to his new alliance. Kenneth says that Ally and Kim are just using him as a vote and that he is sixth in that alliance while he has a chance to make it to Final Tribal with his new alliance. Walker begins to reconsider his option. Kim then approaches Heather and Kenneth and tells them about the plan to get rid of Luke. Heather says she is unsure if people will do it but Kim says she has the majority and that if Heather wants to stay any longer, she would have to vote with everyone else. Kim’s bluntness pisses Heather off. When Kim is alone in the shelter, Heather approaches her. Heather demands to know why Kim threatened her to vote for Luke. Kim says it wasn’t a threat, but a promise because the majority if people want Luke gone and if she wants to stay, she must vote with the majority. Heather says what if the majority want her gone. Kim says that wouldn’t happen. Heather throws this back at Kim, asking if that means everyone is suppose to take her to the end. Kim tries to deny it, but Heather tells her that’s exactly what she meant by saying the majority will never want her out. Ben separates the two women before the argument can escalate further. Kim talks to Ally about switching the vote from Luke to Heather. Ally tells Kim that she needs to stop being so emotional about people confronting her and that it is clouding her judgment. Kim calms down and agrees with Ally as the two walk away. Heather and Ben walk towards Luke and Gerard. Gerard laughs, telling Heather that she was a ‘badass’ for confronting Kim on her ego. Heather says it was a release and that she would do it again. Gerard begs her to as the four laugh. Day 24 The final eleven meet up for the next immunity challenge. As Jeff is explaining the challenge, Kim asks him to hurry so she can win again. Heather calls Kim out on her ego again, saying that she needs to start being humble or else she will just be a goat to be taken to the end. Kim laughs at being called a goat, saying she could win if she gets to the end. “So you’re so confident you’ll get to the end you’ll say that you’ll win if you get there?”'-Heather'' ''“So what? I know I can win my way there.”-Kim'' ''“No one likes someone full of them self Mrs. Hantz.”-Heather'' ''“Ok, even if you vote with us tonight, you’ll be gone next. Done deal.”-Kim'' ''“We’ll see.”-Heather'' Pleased with the drama, Jeff begins the challenge. Kim goes all out in the challenge, fueled by the argument with Heather. Luke does the same, wanting to keep himself safe. Walker can barely get his hook to the first bag. Kenneth gets the bag farthest from him first and the bag closest to him last, advancing him into the second round. Kim manages to get her second bag right after Kenneth, advancing her to the final round. It’s between Luke, Heather, and Ben before Luke snags his last bag, advancing him into the finals. Jeff signals the three contestants to start the second round. Luke takes an early lead as he easily gets the first five holes done. Kim takes a more methodical approach to the challenge as Kenneth gets stuck on the first peg. Kim begins to slowly catch up Luke. It isn’t long before Kim passes Luke. Heather cheers Luke on but Kim gets her final peg in, winning her immunity. Kim jumps up and down in celebration, annoying some of her tribemates. The tribe returns to camp as Kim lets Luke know that the majority of people left, besides Heather, want him out and she is sorry he has to leave. Gerard buts in, saying he was never in the loop about the vote. Kim simply responds with ‘Now you know’ and leaves. Gerard tells Luke he has nothing to worry about since they have the votes to keep him. Kim gathers Ally, Kenneth, Walker, Ben, Julie, Andrea and Carly and reassures the vote is for Luke and that they need to stick together for as long as possible. Everyone agrees and disperses, save for Walker and Kenneth. Kenneth tells Walter to stick with the plan and vote for Julie. Walker asks Kenneth about Ally, Kenneth tells him to forget about her and that she is only using him. Kenneth then leaves as the tribe gets ready for Tribal. At Tribal, Jeff asks about Kim’s sudden change in personality. Kim says that she hates when people attack her and has been in a bad mode since the Carter situation. Heather disagrees, saying Kim thinks she holds majority and has let the power get to her head. The two then have a verbal argument, amusing the tribe. Gerard states that Kim wants every vote to be a tribe decision so no one gets mad at the result. Jeff asks why she would do that, leaving Gerard just as confused as Jeff. Heather states that Kim said the tribe would never consider voting her out, meaning she would be given a seat at Final Tribal Council. Kim tries to deny it, yet Ally says that it is true and everyone heard it. Jeff then calls the tribe to vote. Jeff brings back the urn and reveals the votes. He reads two Julie votes and two Luke votes. Jeff then pulls out three more Luke votes, causing Kim to give a satisfied smirk. Jeff reveals the next vote, which is a Julie vote. The vote causes shock amongst Kim and her allies. Kim looks over to Ben, recognizing his handwriting. Jeff then pulls another Julie vote, causing Julie to worry. Kim asks Ben and Gerard what they were doing, causing Gerard to snicker. The fifth Julie vote is revealed, making the vote 5-5. Kim digs her face in her hands while Ally stays calm, knowing the next vote is Walker’s. Jeff pulls the final vote out. ''“Tenth person voted out and the second member of our jury…”-Jeff'' Luke clenches his eyes shut while Julie covers them. Jeff then turns the vote around. ''“Julie. That’s six and tonight, that’s enough. Need to bring me your torch.”-Jeff''' Julie, Kim, Andrea, Ally and Carly all sit in shock and awe. Gerard gives a celebratory clap, a la Tony Vlachos, as the final vote is shown. Luke and Heather give each other a relieved hug while Ben and Kenneth sit still, breathing a sigh of relief. Walker looks at Ally, apologizing for his betrayal. Ally doesn’t look at him, still shocked by the vote. Julie gives Jeff her torch as it is snuffed. As Julie leaves Tribal, Kim shakes her head in disappointment. Jeff says that the vote was the turning point in the game and the battle for Sole Survivor has truly began. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Angered by the result of the vote, Kim snaps! * The majority alliance works hard to make sure their target, Kim, finally loses immunity. * Kim digs up some dirt on Ben, Kenneth, and Gerard. Will this be their end? Author's Notes